custombarneyandfriendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Barney's Talent Show/@comment-68.174.136.60-20151018051346
Season 12 of Barney & Friends aired from September 15-26, 2008 Cast ﻿Dinosaurs *Barney (Body: Carey Stinson, Voice: Dean Wendt) 10/10 *Baby Bop (Body: Jeff Ayers/Jennifer Kendall, Voice: Julie Johnson) 7/10 *BJ (Body: Kyle Nelson, Voice: Patty Wirtz) 6/10 *Riff (Body: Adam Brown/Jerad Harris/Jeff Ayers, Voice: Michaela Dietz) 5/10 Children *David (Emilio Mazur) 5/10 *Daniel (Casey Rodriguez) 3/10 *Emma (Deborah Cole) 3/10 *Marcos (Jeremy Becerra) 3/10 *Tracy (Victoria Lennox) 3/10 *Holly (Justice Moore) 2/10 *Jackie (Kate Aberger) 2/10 *Taylor (Kacie Lynch) 2/10 *Chloe (Athena Hawkins) 1/10 *Destiny (Kennedy Donatto) 1/10 *Grace (Madison McPherson) 1/10 *Jill (Mikayla Abdalla) 1/10 *Joshua (Jeremy Becerra) 1/10 *Layla (Layla Rostami) 1/10 *Melanie (Kelly Eichenholz) 1/10 *Myra (Lexi ten Napel) 1/10 *Ryan (Reese Wilson) 1/10 Guest Appearances *Burt Kehoe (played the Man in the Moon in "The Misbegotten Moon: A Space Adventure" and Man in the Park in "Lights! Camera! Action!: A Movie Adventure") *Christina Vela (played Mrs. Martinez in "The Misbegotten Moon: A Space Adventure") *Carrie Bourn (played Sharon/Dog Owner in "Lights! Camera! Action!: A Movie Adventure" and "To Catch a Thief: A Mystery Adventure") *Anita Breidi (played Mrs. Obeid in "The Magic Lamp: A Travel Adventure") *Tatiana Shehadeh (played Taita in "The Magic Lamp: A Travel Adventure") *Jacqueline Bergner (played Jill's Mother﻿ in "A Game for Everyone: A Sports Adventure") Trivia *This marks the beginning of the Barney & Friends Fifth generation (September 9, 2008 - February 8, 2011) *This is the first season to have only ten episodes. *This season returns to the original full-length 30 minute format that was originally used on the show. *This is the first use of the Barney Says segment since Season 8. This is also the last season to use it to date. *During the 2nd verse of I Love You, flashbacks are shown from that episode. *The Barney Says segment is used again for the first time since 2004. *This is the last season that a Baby Bop costume built in the style of the one made in 1991 is used. *In this season, Jeff Ayers takes turns in the Riff costume. *This is the first season to be closed captioned by Captionmax. *Other than the "Barney Theme Song" and "I Love You", the song "Let's Go" appears in every episode in this season. *This is the only season of Barney & Friends to have every episode of the season be released on DVD. Season 8 of Barney & Friends aired from September 15, 2003 to May 14, 2004. Cast Dinosaurs *Barney (Body: Carey Stinson / Voice: Dean Wendt) 20/20 *Baby Bop (Body: Jeff Ayers / Voice: Julie Johnson) 9/20 *BJ (Body: Kyle Nelson / Voice: Patty Wirtz) 10/20 Children *Nick (Grayson Lee Vanover) 10/20 *Mario (Zachary Soza) 9/20 *Whitney (Kayla S. Levels) 9/20 *Beth (Katherine Pulley) 8/20 *Sarah (Hayden Tweedie) 8/20 *Gianna (Selena Gomez) 7/20 *Kami (Makayla Crawford) 7/20 *Jackson (Daven Wilson) (debut) 6/20 *Scott (Alex Wilson) 5/20 *Tony (Zachary Fountain) 5/20 *Angela (Demi Lovato) 4/20 Adult *Mr. Boyd (Robert Sweatman) 4/20 Guest Appearances *Joan Jenkins (played Miss Jo in Here Kitty, Kitty!) *Steve Jones (played Mr. Brantley in It's Hot! It's Cold!) *Claire Burdette (played Colleen in A Perfectly Purple Day) *Georgia Foy (played Officer Phillips in Who's Your Neighbor?) *Craig Boarini (played Mail Carrier Mel in Who's Your Neighbor?) Episodes ﻿Trivia *This season marks: **The first appearance of Jackson. **The final appearances of Angela, Gianna, Scott, Tony, and Bingo. ***Although leaving the cast after this season, ****Mr. Boyd would reappear in The Best of Barney ****Katherine Pully (Beth) would play Polly in Mother Goose ****Mario would reappear in Sharing ****Sarah would reappear in The Whole Truth **The final season, until Season 12, to include the Barney Says segment. **The only season in which Everyone is Special is not performed. **The first season in which Happy Dancin' is performed since Season 3. **The only season to use a previous season's theme song. *Although Barney's House wasn't seen in this season or any other season, Barney does mention it in a few episodes. *Despite the second half of the season airing in 2004, all 20 episodes were filmed and produced in 2003. Season 4 of Barney & Friends aired from November & December 1997. Cast Dinosaurs *Barney (Body: David Joyner/Josh Martin/Maurice Scott, Voice: Bob West) 20/20 *Baby Bop (Body: Jeff Ayers, Voice: Julie Johnson) 9/20 and Mr. Boyd)]] *BJ (Body: Jeff Brooks/Adam Brown, Voice: Patty Wirtz) 10/20 Children *Robert (Angel Velasco) 9/20 *Stephen (Chase Gallatin) 9/20 *Hannah (Marisa Kuers) 8/20 *Kim (Erica Rhodes) 8/20 *Ashley (Monet Chandler) 7/20 *Kristen (Sara Hickman) 7/20 *Chip (Lucien Douglas) 6/20 *Curtis (Monte Black) (debut) 5/20 *Jeff (Austin Ball) (debut) 5/20 *Keesha (Mera Baker) 5/20 *Danny (Jeffrey Hood) (debut) 4/20 *Maria (Jessica Hinojosa) 3/20 *Alissa (Maurie Chandler) 2/20 Adult *Stella the Storyteller (Phyllis Cicero) 6/20 *Mr. Boyd (Robert Sweatman) 1/20 Other *Scooter McNutty (voiced by Todd Duffey) (debut) 20/20 *Miss Etta Kette (voiced by Brice Armstrong) (debut) 19/20 Guest Appearances *Marvin Johnson (We've Got Rhythm) *Mica Johnson (We've Got Rhythm) *Ted Davey (played Dr. TickTock in Tick Tock Clocks!) *Sam LaCroix (played Mateo in Waiting for Mr. MacRooney) *D. Day (played Mr. MacRooney in Waiting for Mr. MacRooney) *Tomie dePaola (Oh, Brother...She's My Sister) *Patsy Goldwater (played Grammy Johannson in E-I-E-I-O) Episodes Trivia *This season marks: **The final season in which Sheryl Leach serves as an executive producer. **The first appearances of Jeff, Curtis, Danny, Scooter McNutty and Miss Etta Kette **The first season in which Joe Phillips serves as the show's music director. **The first season in which Stella's stories are acted out by the kids while Stella narrates them. *After being extras from the previous season; Stephen, Kristen, Ashley, Alissa, Kim, and Maria become regular cast members. *This season also marks the start of Barney and Friends' Second Era (July 8, 1997) *The school, playground, and treehouse all get updated: **The school doors change from orange to green; the windows have a green trim rather than white; and it now has a wheelchair ramp. **Unlike previous seasons, the classroom is no longer arranged by "centers". **The playground gets more plants, and a red bench surrounds a tree. The fences have also changed to green rail fences. **The treehouse also gets renovated. In the back of the treehouse, there is a huge round table and a ship wheel. In the front of the treehouse, there are benches that look out to the outside deck of the treehouse. ***In addition, a lookout is added to the treehouse. There are stairs that lead up to the look out, and a slide that connects from the lookout to the back of the treehouse. *A new Barney doll is introduced and the sparkles and the twinkle wink are the only two things that remain unchanged until Season 7. *Josh Martin performed the Barney costume from Tree-Mendous Trees to E-I-E-I-O, except for All Mixed Up (which Maurice Scott performed Barney), and in the home video It's Time for Counting. *Unlike previous seasons, the credits for this season only feature characters that appeared in the specific episode and not the entire cast. *Unlike previous seasons, the theme song for this season was edited after all 20 episodes were filmed. *The names on the cubbies in the classroom from left to right are: Alissa, Ashley, Keesha, Robert, Stephen, Hannah, Chip, Kim, David, Maria, Dennis, and Kristen. *New end credit music is introduced this season. *This Season was taped at The Studios at Las Colinas in Irving, Texas and will continue to be filmed at the studio until Season 6.